Conventional 240 volt electrical circuits consist of components which require time-consuming, cumbersome wiring practices. The conventional 240 volt receptacles must be wired prior to inserting them into their respective electrical box. This requires that the wires be of extra length to facilitate this wiring practice. This excess wire must then be stuffed into the electrical box as the electrical device is installed. The process of stuffing the wires and the electrical device into the electrical box results in the wires exerting a pulling force on their points of termination, creating the possibility of wires coming loose. This contributes to faulty circuits and potential fire hazards.
It is thus a principal object of this invention to provide a 240 volt electrical circuit which utilizes modular electrical components in which all the wiring is completed in the electrical box prior to the 240 volt electrical receptacle being installed; thereby eliminating the need for the extra length wires and the cumbersome wiring practices associated with conventional 240 volt electrical circuits.
Another object of this invention is to provide a 240 volt electrical circuit which sell-distributes a dedicated earth ground to each electrical component with little or no effort on the part of the installer, thereby eliminating negligence in this wiring practice and reducing potential fire hazards and risk of electrical shock to users of these circuits.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a 240 volt electrical circuit which utilizes modular components which assemble quickly and easily in a specific manner so as to self-configure the 240 volt electrical circuit by simply selecting the proper components.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a 240 volt electrical circuit which utilizes modular electrical components in which the 240 volt electrical receptacle simply plugs into the prewired electrical box, thereby permitting easy removal and replacement.
These and other objects will become apparent hereinafter.